Beautiful Darkness
by ParadeThisCity
Summary: Theres a storm approaching the wizarding world. Lord Voldemort is gaining streangth and the death toll is rising. But for the seventh years of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry there biggest problems are NETW's and the syltherins. With the dark arts surficing and drama in the school climbing to an all time high this is going to be a year in the making.


_a/n: _ _So yeah look another story but this one will be finished and all so will the others so I don't want any bullshit about that. So yeah here we go. _

Prologue: A Conversation

James Harold Potter was already up eating by the time his parents and Sirius had finally managed to pull themselves out of bed, and into the kitchen. While James was a morning Person the rest of his family was not, okay.

"Mornin' all," James said grinning. Sirius glared at his best mate before slumping into the empty seat next to him.

Sirius peered at him through bleary eyes, "and what are you so chipper about."

"Letters," came James quick response; the black haired boy grinned next to him.

Mrs. Potters head snapped up, "oh that's right…we have to talk to you boys, about that."

James and Sirius exchanged glanced, what was this about?

"Okay." Was all they said nervously?

Mr. Potter glanced at his wife and cleared his throat, "This year at Hogwarts…your sister is going to erm, attending as well."

James laughed," ha funny dad." Mr. Potters serious face didn't change, he did not burst out into laughter as the two friends had expected him too."

"Were serious boys, she doesn't know and it would help you were supportive of this." Mrs. Potter told the boys sternly.

James was wary, it wasn't the fact that he and his sister did not get along it was the fact that she was out of danger, no Voldemort looming over head or Slytherins to torment and attack her. It wasn't that fact that James did not want his little sister at school with him it was the fact that he did not want her in danger.

"Okay." James said, nothing he said was going to change his parents' minds. The Potters' and one black continued to eat their breakfast in silence it was good five minutes before stumbling could be heard coming from above, followed by swearing.

'_She's up.' _James thought to himself.

"Hope everyone's their protective shields up." Sirius quipped. "Were going to need them."

James snorted, "Right you are Padfoot."

"Boys!" Mrs. Potter chided them," that is no way to talk about you're sister!"

"Sorry Mum." They mumbled. At that moment, Ella Potter walked into the dinning area, hair tousled and eyes half closed she slumped into the seat next the James and put her head on the tabled muttering and almost incoherent "morning all".

"Ella, you're father and myself have…something we'd like to discuss with you." Mrs. Potter began. Ella raised her head to look at her parents before grunting and reaching for a crumpet.

Mr. Potter cleared his through, " Ella this year, you're going to go to Hogwarts." There was a moment's silence when everyone held their breath, before Ella's head wiped up.

"If you're thick enough to think that, I'm going to school with these tossers-she jerked her finger at James and Sirius- then you're not my mum and dad." She spoke calmly.

"Ellaouisa Elizabeth Potter!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed outraged. "You watch you're tongue."

"It's the truth. I DON'T want to GO to HOGWARTS!" She snapped back at her mother. " In-fact I AM NOT going to Hogwarts and you cannot make me."

Ella and her Mother glared at each other, neither refusing to back down. James watched as his mother and little sister glared at one another silently deliberating on whether or not to intervene. James cleared his throat, "honestly Ella it won't be so bad, I promise."

Ella's gaze shifted from her mother to her brother, her eyes were narrowed into slits. She couldn't believe him, taking _their _side! Honestly the never of him. The fact was Ella Potter has very good reason for not wanting to attend the same school has he brother, and Sirius. Every year James and his friends would return from school chatting about the _idiots and gits _of Slytherin and to be honest Ella wanted nothing to do with them, she didn't want to watch her back every blood second of the damn day to make sure nobody tried to curse her.

She liked it in America, where she was _safe_ and _drama _free, when Hogwarts could offer this then of course she would go, but until then she wanted nothing more than to continue her magical education in America, but unfortunately for Ella her parents had other ideas. However before anyone could argue, three-not tow- owls flew in the open window and landed on the table. James and Sirius made a grab for there own letter, while Ella remained still and glare at the owl.

"Bugger off." She snapped shooing the owl, but it only nipped at her finger. She glared at the owl again, "I said bugger off you daft twat"

"She's not going to leave you know." James said looking at his sister. "The birds are trained to stay until you actually _take_ the letter Ella."

"Bugger off as well." Ella spat at him. "I'm not bloody going." With that Ella Potter shoved away from the table and stormed up the stairs, cursing the whole way. James tossed his letter onto the table, with a thud. The Potter boy's eyebrow quirked in astonishment, what in the name of merlin's bloody left bullock was this? Reaching forward, James grabbed the envelope pulling it forward; he reached inside and grasped the object pulling it out. James gasped.

"Jamie, dear what is it?" Mrs. Potter asked concerned. Silently James held the shiny bagel abled HB. James Harold Potter had been named head boy.


End file.
